


Overcome

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Masturbation, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Kit is more moved by Will’s work than Will finds appropriate.





	Overcome

Will paced the room as Kit read his work, anxious to have impressed him. He tried not to disturb Kit but at last he could contain himself no longer and turned.

"Well, what do you -" The 'think' he was about to utter faded as Will stared in shock at Kit, papers clasped in one hand, the other... "What are you doing? Are you..."

Will turned his back on Kit, cheeks burning hot.

"This prose is marvellous," Kit drawled. "Seductive. Arousing. You sneak innuendo so frequently into your work but this, Will. This is something else. I was overcome."

"You can't fondle your cock in public!"

"This isn't public. This is just me and your good self."

Will heard footsteps and risked a glance over his shoulder. Kit had stood and was moving towards him in an unnerving manner.

"Well the piece is touching then," Will said, pushing past Kit to gather the discarded sheets. "So long as the audience don't all end up so overcome and touching their bodies!"

Kit sighed as Will dashed out of the room. Poor Will. Kit did love to keep pushing his boundaries, partly in the hopes of some reciprocity, and partly because it amused him.

Alone, but the words still clear in his head, Kit sat once more, one leg atop the table, and finished the job which Will had so rudely interrupted.


End file.
